Smitten
by Klaine-4ever-99
Summary: Blaine Anderson transfers to McKinley High and expects a normal school year, but instead meets his future soul mate Kurt. Watch their relationship develop throughout their senior school year.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I've decided to start this story, now that I've finished Life, and I'm super excited for this idea! I know the summary was crappy and cheesy but that's all that I could think of at the moment. I'll probably change it. :) Enjoy! Haha...**

* * *

><p>It was Blaine Anderson's first day at McKinley High School in Lima,<br>Ohio. He came from Westerville where he was teased and taunted every day for being gay. He was in his senior year, 17 (almost 18), and ready for a fresh start.

Which is why he strode proudly through the hallways on this particular day. The hallway was filled with chit-chat and laughter, like always.  
>The teachers were eyeing every student carefully, as always.<br>Everything seemed to be fine, until...

"Welcome to McKinley, fag," said a jock as he passed by and knocked Blaine's books out of his hands. Blaine rolled his eyes. _Here we go again_ he thought as he knelt over to pick up his books.

What he didn't expect to see was an extra pair of hands helping. When Blaine looked up to see who the hands belonged to, he swore it was an angel. That he had died and gone to the heaven his parents always talked about but was never sure if it was real. The boy, he realized,  
>had glasz eyes and beauiful smile. He had soft porcelain skin and was looking at Blaine curiously...<p>

Oh, dammit, he had been staring, hadn't he? He blushed, "Sorry..."

"It's fine," he said. "I'm sure you're probably wondering why I'm bothering to help you, right?"

"Um, yeah, actually," replied Blaine, once he controlled himself from hearing the boy's beautiful voice.

They stood up.

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt said, sticking his hand out.

Blaine shook his hand, "Blaine Anderson."

"I know. The whole school's been talking about your transfer."

"But it hasn't even gotten to first hour yet..."

"Word travels fast," answered Kurt. "Speaking of first hour, we're going to be late. Who do you have?" Kurt asked, over-looking his schedule.

"Uh, Jacobs. What about you?"

"Oh, Johnson. That's too bad. I'll see you around though, ok?"

"Um, yeah..."

Kurt saw the disappointed look on Blaine's eyes. "Hey, listen. I don't know what you've been through, or what your life's like...but I'll help you through this, alright? If you ever need somebody to talk to...here's my number." Kurt gave Blaine a piece of paper.

Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes. "Thank you, so much. I guess I'll see you later, then?" He added a wink and a smile at the end.

Kurt was so mezmerized that he almost forgot to answer. "Yeah. Of course."

Blaine nodded and walked off to find his classroom. _Don't look at his ass, don't look at his ass..._ Kurt repeated in his head as he watched Blaine walk away.

Oh yeah, he was in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this chapter is short and most of my chapters in any story are short. I was just trying to get the intro done and I'll try to make the other chapters longer! Review and let me know what you think! Or leave tips...you know...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Umm...woah.**

**I thought this was a good idea, but I never expected **_**this**_** reaction! In two days, this story had more hits than any of my other stories! That's amazing! It means so much to me! This is a shorter chapter but I really am trying to make them longer, I just didn't know what else to add at the end lol. Enjoy and keep alerting/favoriting/reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in his regular seat, payiently waiting for Glee Club to start, when he saw a familiar face walk through the door.<p>

"Blaine?" He asked in disbelief.

Blaine saw Kurt and his face lit up. He went over and sat down next to Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt! I didn't know you were in Glee Club! I'm kind of glad actually, I didn't think there would be anybody I knew..." Blaine rambled.

Kurt chuckled. "Oh, well, I didn't know you were in Glee either-"

"Well actually I'm not yet. I was hoping I could audition today?"

"Oh, of course! Mr. Schue should be here any minute, so we can talk to him when he gets here."

Blaine nodded. "Cool."

As if on cue, Mr. Schuester walked through the doors. "Alright, class-"

"Oh! Mr. Schue! We have someone who would like to audition!" Everyone turned to see a new person sitting next to Kurt.

"Oh, well, that's great." Mr. Schue gestured for Blaine to come down.

Blaine stood in front of the class, looking too professional. "Uh, hi, my name's Blaine Anderson, it's my first day here at McKinley, I'm a senior, and I'm going to be singing 'Teenage Dream'."

Kurt secretly nodded his approval.

_Before you met me,_

_I was alright,_

_but things were kinda heavy;_

_you brought me to life,_

_now every February,_

_you'll be my valentine,_

_valentine._

Kurt realized that Blaine was mostly glancing over at him. He felt a blush slowly creeping up the back of his neck; and _damn_ could this kid sing.

_Let's go all_

_the way tonight;_

_no regrets,_

_just love._

_We can dance_

_until we die;_

_you and I_

_will be young forever._

Now the blush was full on, and Blaine was openly staring at Kurt.

_You make me_

_feel like I'm livin' a_

_teenage dream,_

_the way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep._

_Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.  
><em>

_My heart stops_

_when you look at me._

_Just one touch,_

_now baby, I believe_

_this is real,_

_so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look-  
><em>

_Imma get your heart racing,_

_in my skin tight jeans,_

_be your teenage dream tonight._

_Let you put your hands on me,_

_in my skin tight jeans,_

_be your teenage dream tonight._

There was a slight pause as everybody sat and stared at Blaine, jaws nearly hitting the ground, and not believing this guy's talent.

_What the_ _**hell **just happened? He was looking at **me **right?_, Kurt thought.

Mr. Schue finally got up and went over to Blaine to shake his hand; "Welcome to Glee Club, Mr. Anderson."

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay updation!...Is that a word?**

* * *

><p>"I think this is going way too fast. I mean, for God's sake, we only met yesterday! I mean...I don't even know you're favorite color!" Kurt explained to Blaine as they were walking to lunch.<p>

"Blue," Blaine said, winking.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Look, I would be lieing if I said you weren't the nicest guy I've ever met or that you weren't...attractive...but, this-" Kurt gestured to both of them. "-isn't going to work-"

"Yet," Blaine interrupted him. He stepped in front of Kurt to stop him. "I can say the same thing to you, and I completely understand if you're not ready-"

"Not ready! Blaine, we bearly know each other!"

"I know! I know. Look, I really like you, Kurt, and, I...I don't know what I'm doing. I pretend like I do and I know how to act it out in a song but...the truth is..." Blaine paused, looking for words to sum up his feelings for Kurt. "...I really, really care about you, and I'm not very good at romance...I don't want to screw this up."

Kurt nodded. "I think I get what you're saying...so it's like 'When Harry Met Sally'?"

"Except I get to play Billy Crystal," Blaine said matter-of-factly.

Kurt smiled, then realized... "Wait, don't they get together in the end?"

Blaine simply smiled at Kurt and kept walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so please tell me if I got the 'When Harry Met Sally' reference right because I'm 12 so I can't see the movie...yet. But I need to know! Oh and... Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Not even the movie. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chapters in one night, how awesome am I? (Sarcasm!)**

* * *

><p>They were walking through the park, autumn just setting in. The green leaves were tinged with yellow, orange, and red. Both boys walked in silence, enjoying the weather.<p>

"Why is it so cold?" Kurt suddenly blurted.

"Kurt, it's 71 degrees out," Blaine pointed out.

"It's still cold..."

Blaine just shook his head. "I think you should get out more."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Kurt glared at Blaine.

"Seriously, when's the last time you were out, doing something like this?"

"Oh, please...Blaine I'm a teenage boy. I don't get out much."

"Well, you should," Blaine suggested.

"Who are you, Mr. Nature? I mean, it's not like I never get out!"

Blaine just looked at Kurt. Kurt sighed, defeated, and they stopped at a tree. "Ok, fine. You know what? I'll meet you every day, by this tree, so that you, A.K.A. Mr. Nature, can spread the word about your love of trees and bugs."

With that, Kurt stalked off, leaving Blaine leaning on the tree, a triumphant smile lighting his face.

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm surprised you didn't bail on me," Blaine said as Kurt approached him, in the park, by the tree.<p>

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>When they reached Kurt's house, they stopped on his front porch. "Thanks for walking me home," Kurt said. "You didn't have to do that."<p>

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt nodded, but stopped as glasz met hazel as it never had before - with a spark. After what seemed like eternity, Kurt cleared his throat. "Yeah, tomorrow," because honestly it had become the highlight of his day.

Blaine nodded, and they went their seperate ways; to see each other tomorrow, but both secretly wishing they had done more.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! 3<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! Yay! I have nothing else to say soo...enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>After Kurt and Blaine finished with their daily walk, Kurt decided they should head to the Lima Bean instead of going home.<p>

"I'm kind of hungry," Kurt said when they walked in.

"You wanna split a sandwich?" Blaine suggested.

"Sure, any preferences?"

"Nope, they're all pretty good."

Kurt nodded and they stepped in line.

* * *

><p>"Next?" The barista called out. Kurt and Blaine stepped forward.<p>

"One granda non-fat mocha and one meduim drip," Blaine started.

"And a sandwich...gosh, I don't know which one. Do you have any suggestions?" He asked the barista.

"Uh, well, the turkey club and the ham and swiss are both pretty good."

"Huh, well they both sound good...you said you don't have a preference, right Blaine?"

"No, I don't. Whichever one is fine," Blaine replied, mentally smacking himself as he did. _Nice, Blaine. Smooth._

"Ok, um...it's, like, one of those things where you're so hungry that everything looks good and you can't decide what to order...um, I guess the ham and swiss...? Yeah, ham and swiss," Kurt finished, smiling and nodding.

"Ok, so that's a grande non-fat mocha, a medium drip, and a ham and swiss sandwch?" The barista confirmed.

Blaine nodded before Kurt could say anything else, and both Blaine and Kurt went to get out their money. Blaine caught Kurt before he could get anything out. "Don't worry about it, dummy." Blaine handed the barista the money and she gave him the change, then went to help make their order.

"You didn't have to do that," Kurt said.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

><p>They were sat at a table, sipping their coffees.<p>

"So, does it normally take you that long to order something or...?" Blaine asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurt replied, confused.

"What do you mean, 'What do you mean?'? We were up there for an hour and a half."

"Oh, come on. It was two minutes at the _most_," Kurt argued.

"Sure," Blaine teased, obviously amused. "Whatever floats your boat."

"Blaine! Seriously, I think an hour and a half is exaggerating just a _little _bit."

"Ok..."

Kurt rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips, and took another bite of his sandwich.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	6. THANK YOU!

Ok, so, this is a very quick false chapter expressing all of my "THANK YOU SO MUCH"es! I just checked my story stats and since this has been up (January 2012) I have gotten 768 visitors and 1,846 hits...just...WOW.

This is my most popular story and for some reason, I can't see why. You guys have shown me that absolutely anything is possible, even when you don't think it is...I seriously cannot even begin to express my thanks. This is amazing. I'm smiling like an idiot right now. This is absolutely insane.

It's totally awesome.

I really don't know what to say but !...times infinity. ;)

I know I said this'll be quick so I'll wrap it up: I just HAD to say thank you after I found out I had over 1,000 hits. And over 700 visitors. You have all - every single one of you - made me the most happy girl in the world. I don't even know what to say (type) or how to say (type) it, but I'll try...

"I just hope I can continue to do work that matters to me. I'm not interested in being any kind of superstar or anything I'm not. I'm just a dude who got lucky and an artist who cares about the work that I do."

-Darren Criss

There. Darren always knows what to say.

I love you all. 3333333333333

(((((((((((((((((((((((ALL OF YOU))))))))))))))))))))))))


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello all! This chapter is very, very short, and I apologize. I didn't really know how I should write this, so I did use Little Numbers. I'm sorry if anyone feels it's plagiarism (did I spell that right?), but I personally thought it would be kinda cute...? No?**

* * *

><p>"What a beautiful sunset..." Kurt commented, more to himself than to Blaine.<p>

It really was. The way the sun had a glow on the whole park; how the clouds were placed perfectly in the sky. Blaine wanted to say, _Not as beautiful as you._ But of course, instead, he came out with: "How do you think trees got here?"

Kurt whipped his head around and looked at Blaine like he was insane. "…Are you drunk?"

"No! I've been with you all night!" Blaine denied.

"Ok…_what_ about the trees?" Kurt asked, still confused.

"How did they get here?"

"Um…I don't know."

Just then, a squirrel decided to run across their path, cheeks full of snacks. So, of course, Blaine, being the five-year-old he is... "And the squirrels, Kurt! How did the squirrels get here?"

"Noah's Ark?" Kurt joked.

"Maybe they came in, like, a package deal with the trees...What do you think?" Blaine turned to look at how stupid Kurt was in the sunset, paying special attention to the stupid little crinkle in his forehead, between his stupidly stupid eyebrows – of course, in a world where "stupid" was a synonym for "adorable", "perfect", "amazing"...Blaine had chosen "stupid", though, because he shouldn't be thinking like this. Kurt deserved better than some guy who had an unruly afro and who wondered aloud if trees and squirrels came in a package deal; better than someone who had a horrible past and was the cause of it; better than him. Because really, Blaine had been doing some thinking. Blaine was going to make the first move; wanted to. But Kurt had turned him down before he officially could. For a reason.

"I think that I'm not nuts," Kurt responded, turning his head back to look at the sunset, ending the conversation. There. That had done it. Blaine was nuts.

And Kurt deserved better than someone who was nuts.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee OR LITTLE NUMBERS!**

**Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

Alrighty, so, last time I updated this was last May. I give out a huge apology to everybody who reads this and any of my other stories. Also, in case anybody's confused, I'm basing this off of the "end speech" in When Harry Met Sally. I didn't put the quote that the chapters are based off of in any of the other chapters, so starting from Chapter 4, they are:

_"I love that you get cold when it's seventy-one degrees out..."_

_"...I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a sandwich..."_

_"...I love that you get a little crinkle above your nose when you're looking at me like I'm nuts..."_

And then the one for this chapter is below. Thank you to everybody that has waited this out.

* * *

><p>"…<em>I love that after I spend a day with you, I can still smell your perfume on my clothes…"<em>

Blaine had just gotten home after a long and tiring shopping trip with Kurt. He went upstairs to Google some remedy for sore arms, and as he entered his bedroom, he found Kurt's scarf lying on his bed. He couldn't believe that Kurt had forgotten it; it was his favorite one.

Blaine closed the door behind him, even though no one was home at the moment, and picked up Kurt's scarf, letting it fall between his fingers and into his hands a few times before bringing it to his nose and inhaling. He had noted that Kurt was wearing some sort of cologne that day, and after changing into some more comfortable clothes, Blaine noticed that his clothes smelled like Kurt's scarf.

Just after he had this realization, his phone buzzed on his nightstand, the screen lighting up with a text message from Kurt:

_Hey, I left my scarf at your house today. Could you bring it to school for me tomorrow?_

Blaine smiled and quickly typed out that he would and set down his phone, contemplating whether or not he ever wanted to wash the outfit he wore today.

* * *

><p>209 words. I've disappointed you all, I know, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer since next chapter will actually add some plot to this.<p>

Review?


End file.
